


Bloody Fun

by RegisteredNonsense



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Hey guess what this is sad now, Listen y'all know what's up, Sad Vegeta Hours, Soft sex, Standard vampire stuff, Vampire Vegeta - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegisteredNonsense/pseuds/RegisteredNonsense
Summary: An all too quiet mansion up the hill from your town catches your attention, and the rumors you've heard your whole life about vampires makes you skeptical but curious. When it turns out that not only are vampires real, but the one in the mansion happens to be a rather powerful, handsome prince, you can't quite get yourself to refuse an offer into his bed.





	1. A Good Mistake

Your whole life you had been told stories of the old manor up the mountain. Your parents told you stories of a powerful vampire when you were a child, your elders warned you of bloodshed when you became an adult. Your neighbors and friends told you it was just another horror story to keep kids from throwing eggs at some old man’s house some years later. You didn’t believe in any of it but you couldn’t help but hear the sincerity in the voices of your elders when they say terrible things have happened up there. No one has ever been seen coming or going from the ancient place and the exterior is a little too well kept for it to be abandoned. 

Of course no silly ghost story was going to keep you away once you finally found the courage to go up there at night. A cold, dead, cloudless night with the moon only at a quarter and half the lights completely broken halfway down the road to the manor. This was an awful mistake, but you weren’t going to turn around and come back empty handed. You had a bag with your camera meant for bird watching and you were going to prove there was nothing up there. By the time you reached the towering door of the manor itself, the bitter cold of the night biting at every inch of your body, you only had some common-sense tugging at you to turn around. The rest of you had already reached to knock at the door but found the door opening by itself. A terrible mistake indeed.

Instead of turning tail and going back home, you entered with camera in hand. The manor was surprisingly neat and free of dust. Antique furniture mingled with otherworldly objects. There was almost no lighting save for old fashioned candles and a fireplace that was still burning. Someone was certainly living here, and that someone was now staring right at you from the staircase in front of you.

“Who in the hell are you…” the low, raspy voice asked.

Surprised to actually see someone here you almost can’t find the words to answer with. Looking up at what you believe to be the owner, you almost lose the ability to think. You remember the stories of vampires your parents told you about with the tall, thin, pale, long haired young man with far too much money dressed in lace and leather and silks. The man in front of you was different. They were shorter, with hair standing upwards rather than flowing down. Their entire frame was far from lanky or thin, in fact you could see the musculature through the plain dress shirt as the man crossed his arms, his cape pushed behind him. His whole stance and expression screamed power, and very soon, his voice screamed with it.

“I said who the hell are you!”

His voice was like thunder in the middle of a violent storm instead of the smoothest wine poured from an ancient bottle you were told by young girls in young love. It frightened you, but also drew you in closer. You gave the now very upset occupant your name and that you had come here to prove whether or not your elders were right about a magical being living here.

“I-I’m very sorry for bothering you sir! I’ll be leaving right away!” you say, turning on your heels quickly.

Before you could finish turning your head you felt a presence behind you and jumped. The man was now directly in front of you. Not a sound. Not a single sound made by his footsteps, or by anything of his at all other than his voice. Up close you could tell he wasn’t anywhere near pale, or frail for that matter. His muscles were for far more than just show. Originally you were just somewhat scared of the adventure you had set out on. Now you certainly admit you’re scared of everything around you. Before you could back up or turn to run a strong hand grabbed your wrist and held it steady.

“So, you’re here because of a silly little story huh? Well do you believe in it? Do you believe in those vampires, in the blood sucking and cold murders?” the man asks you, a smirk on their face.

“I…I used to”

“But do you now?”

“That’s what I’m here to find out. If they exist then fine, I’ll believe those stories. If not then nothing changes” you say, trying to dance around the man’s question.

The grip on your wrist tightens slightly to the point it’s painful enough to make you wince.

“Then allow me to prove it to you right here then”

Before you could ask what he means you find yourself on the floor underneath him, that powerful body holding you still. A hand forces your shirt down to expose your neck and the cold makes you shiver. You couldn’t move under him and a scream for help turned into a scream of pain as you feel something sharp pierce your neck. Fangs.

All of those stories. All of those warnings and tall tales and mockeries were real. You fully expected to join the dead that your elders warned you so many times in all your years in your small quiet mountain village, but a small flicker of hope inside of you said that perhaps you wouldn’t die just yet. If the stories were true, then you’d have been dead by now, body mangled and missing limbs instead of simply being feasted on. No amount of hope could distract you from the fact that you had an actual vampire currently sucking from your neck and straddling your body though. The sensations starting to pool at your core, on the other hand, could suffice as a distraction. Though you shouldn’t be developing feelings for someone so likely to kill you from a bite alone, something about his everything draws you to him.

Rather than tighten up, your body starts to loosen as the flames of desire start burning inside of you. His grip on you loosens with it, and instead of hands pinning your shoulders down, one hand has slipped under you. Your bodies were closer now, and though he may be dead, he runs rather hot. A heat you feel all over. With your hands free, and death likely imminent, you take a brave risk of wrapping your arms around the strong stranger. A move that gained you a low chuckle from him.

Without much caution the man pulls away from your neck, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. A smirk rests on his face though his eyes hold much more than joy.

“Well well, you taste much better than the rest. Now that I’ve proven your elder’s little fairy tale true, what do you plan to do now? Hobble back to your village defeated? Run away screaming? Or is what I sense from you going to take this night into a different direction?” he asks, now sitting directly on your lap, arms folded.

His gaze glances to your crotch then back to you as a blush spreads across your face. He knows.

“Y-you can tell!?”

“Of course I can tell! Don’t think the rest of my senses are dull just because I’m dead. I could sense the moment the lust in your body started building up even though you believed you would die. It would be a waste to kill you though, you aren’t a threat like the last fools that came up here. It would also be somewhat of a waste to just send you on your way. It’s been quite a time since I’ve had some…company, and I happen to like the way you look. Not bad for a human”

Rather relieved he wasn’t going to kill you, your body relaxes a little more. His mention of company has your full attention. You’ve always been among the prettiest of your town and that only solidified when once you grew up you had barons from other lands after your hand. Of course, you refused such empty proposals. To be sought after by the sheer opposite of what you thought a vampire would be is another story. A night in his bed for breaking into his mansion sounds like a treat you can’t refuse.

“If you’ll have me…I’ll gladly accept sir. But…I want to know your name”

“On one condition. No one else knows”

“Of course…” You had no plans on breaking that word.

“Fine. My name is Vegeta. I was once a prince of these lands until this damned curse struck. I pay it no mind anymore. Eventually I’ll have what’s rightfully mine again”

Vegeta. You swore you heard that name before in tales of your country’s history. A cold-blooded warrior with strength unmatched, and here he was on your lap hungrily eyeing your chest. A few moments of silence passed as Vegeta made up his mind about you.

“I’m going to give you one last warning and one last chance to leave with your clothes in one piece. I’m not gentle. I am not kind, and I am certainly not soft. You can kiss those sensual stories you know goodbye once I have you in my hands. So, knowing this, are you absolutely sure you want to take up this offer?”

How could you possibly say no.

“I want you Vegeta…” you say, eyes locked onto his.

“How bold of you. Perhaps you aren’t such a coward after all”

In the blink of an eye Vegeta was off of you and scooping you into his arms. The speed at which he moved at had you scared still but knowing he’s a vampire made it make some sense.

“Tonight, you’re mine. I hope you don’t have plans for dawn either because once I’m done with you, you won’t be walking ‘till noon”


	2. From Blood Comes Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the prince may have come across as hotheaded and crass, in the bed he is anything but, and you get a full view into his aching heart.

The blush on your face spread into a full face of red hearing him speak so raw to you. You should have been afraid. You should have ran minutes ago, or just never had come up to the mansion to begin with. But here you are, core hot, loins wet, body very slightly drained of blood and in the hands of what is still a ruthless cold-blooded warrior prince. Instead of making you feel terrified, you have never felt so alive and desperate to be in someone’s arms before.

Vegeta carried you all the way to his bedchambers, your head flush against his strong chest. There was no heartbeat and hardly any warmth to him yet somehow he felt more alive than your previous suitors. As he carries you through the cold candle lit halls you notice some of the satin curtains have tears in them and areas of the stone are broken, as if something was thrown into it. Vegeta notices your gaze on the broken stones.

“If you’re just now starting to get scared then the reality of the situation you’re in must have finally sank into your head”

“I’m not afraid. I’m a photographer, of course I notice the environment. So…what happened to the stone? Were you attacked?”

“Ha! No one who attacks me makes it up here alive! No…I did that. I have quite the temper. Better the stone than someone’s head though.”

Before you could retort you found yourself quite vigorously thrown face first onto a bed. The black silk sheets underneath you felt quite smooth even as you were pressed into them by the weight of your company. Once again you felt those hungry lips upon your neck again as Vegeta planted rough kisses on you, strong hands slipping under you afterwards to flip you over onto your back. Your shirt was already twisting and rising up from all of the manhandling, your bra now exposed with the rest of you. Those deep onyx colored eyes now roam your chest as much as your neck. You swear for a moment they appeared red as Vegeta dipped down to kiss between your breasts.

“I think it’s only fair I make up for the pain I caused you in my foyer. I could have easily only bitten your wrist, but where would the fun in that be?” he says as he slowly kisses down your exposed stomach.

You can hardly find the words to speak as you watch him kiss lower, lower, and lower until those hands that were at your sides are now quite literally ripping your pants down and off of you. If you weren’t already so distracted by the warmth pooling at your groin you’d have complained about the fabric tearing, but you’re far too attracted to his strength to care.

His eyes glance back up to meet yours and linger there, as if quietly asking permission to continue. Red faced and still a little dizzy from being bitten, you nod at him, and with just as much vigor as before, he continues. Those lips kiss all around your inner thigh as he removes your panties without tearing them. The kisses slowly turn to small nips and those small nips become love bites until finally he’s sinking his fangs into your inner thigh.

The pain and pressure of the bite makes you flinch and whimper, though compared to the bite you were given in the foyer, it’s significantly less painful. You carefully reach down to put your hand on the prince’s head, surprised to feel his hair is actually softer than it looks. He smirks into the small love bite deciding he’s satisfied with both your actions and your blood. Vegeta returns to kissing your inner thigh, then moves to press kisses onto your soft folds.

“Your blood hasn’t disappointed me. Let’s see if you taste good here too” he says, raspy voice sending shivers through your body as he dips down once more.

It takes biting your lower lip to keep yourself from making noise as Vegeta’s tongue dips and swirls over your core, licking at your juices like a man dying of thirst. He traces your inner folds then licks up to tease at your clit, relishing in the moans you can no longer hold in quietly.

Satisfied with your taste and the edges of bloodlust creeping in, Vegeta repositions himself and throws his cape aside. He starts undressing with no hesitation. His bare-naked body took what remained of your breath away. He didn’t look undead in the slightest. Powerful, well-maintained muscles graced a beautiful battle formed figure. It’s a wonder the dress shirt he previously wore stayed in one piece. You were so distracted by the upper musculature that you almost didn’t notice he was also well endowed.

“Last chance…” Vegeta says leaned close to your face at barely a whisper.

You close the space between with a soft kiss to his lips. The taste of your blood and juices still linger on him, but it’s not an unpleasant mixture. He smiles into it in a way you could only describe as tender. Despite his previous warnings, Vegeta is being quite soft and tender with you, as if something inside of him is overpowering his warrior pride.

“Is that a yes or a no?” he whispers against your lips.

“It’s a yes.” You whisper back.

You swear you saw his expression become soft as he kisses you once again. His hands make quick work of undoing your bra and slipping it off along with your shirt then embraces you, strong arms wrapping under you, soft lips upon yours once again. In what you thought would be a quick night of him making quick work of you has now turned into what felt more like two lifelong lovers rekindling a lost flame. Perhaps, you thought, that he had a lover a long time ago. His motions were not that of someone who has only ever had flings here and there. His motions and actions were that of someone who has loved and been loved for a long time. His actions, you thought, were also that of someone who is aching. You kiss him one more time, and you swear you felt a heart beat against your own chest only to be replaced by yours rising in rate as he finally, gently enters you.

His thrusts were gentle at first as he gave you time to adjust. His arms were now beside you to brace himself as he planted more kisses along your neck where you were bitten earlier. It was like an unspoken apology, one you tilted your head for him in return as he carefully picked up the pace.

No longer did you carry any shame for allowing yourself to moan by his ear as he so carefully embraces you. Softly he speaks your name, grip on the sheets tightening as you both near your climax. Without shame, abandoning all inhibition that you’ve slept with a fairy tale, you moan out Vegeta’s name as you finally tilt over the edge with him.

The blood loss from the night must have been too much as you faint. Before the darkness creeped around your eyes you swear you heard him say your name one last time, swear you saw tears roll down his face.

By the time you wake the morning light is already battling the blackout curtains, the only beams making it through are those over the tears left behind by ages of tempered aches. The areas you were bitten ached and had turned a deep bruise purple, though there were no bloodstains on your body. Your skin smelled and felt clean and you could only conclude that Vegeta had taken care of you after you blacked out. Out of fear you checked your pulse only to find that you were in fact still alive. The man laying beside you asleep in the bed was not, but you swear for a moment he came back.

You sit up as quietly as you can to view the room once more. Thanks to the small amount of light that was illuminating some parts of the room you could see pictures and trinkets on Vegeta’s dresser. One of those pictures were of him and a blue haired woman on their wedding, and as your eyes trailed over these pictures the woman seemed to get older while Vegeta remained the same until there were no more images left to look at. The curse he spoke of must have set in while he was still a married prince.

“I’m sure she’s cursing me out in heaven right now.” Vegeta said softly, still laying in bed.

You turn your head to meet those dark eyes again, heavy with sleep and sorrow. You almost wanted to lean in and kiss him but last night’s invitation had ended. In your peripherals you notice a set of clothes but your focus remained on him.

“I won’t ask…”

“It’s fine. I suppose there’s not much for me to say, the pictures say it all. I was turned while we were married, and much to my disbelief I didn’t age a day while she aged naturally. I was with her until her quiet, painless end.”

“What was her name?” You blurt out.

“…Bulma. Her name was Bulma…and I miss her dearly, though…I don’t think she’d want me to be sad forever” He paused a moment. “After you passed out I cleaned you up best I could. I…almost thought I had killed you. And I’m sorry about some of your clothes. I hope those will fit so at least you won’t be going home in just a robe.”

Vegeta sounded calm and tender now, though you could hear the heartache in his voice. Slowly, as if not to scare you, he sat up and softly kissed you again. A kiss well received.

“Would you ever consider coming back?” Vegeta asks.

“Of course, I have to return the clothes after all”

“Not just for that. I mean…perhaps I want to know you better.”

“Feeling guilty?”

“Somewhat. It’s been a long time since I’ve left this mansion for anything other than blood. Maybe you can tell me what the world is like now. I’d…like your company again, for more than just the bed.”

You feel your face turn red at his softness and smile, giving him another kiss. You rather liked this prince, hotheaded as he can be.

“I’d love to come back Vegeta”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a delay! My former job started getting intense and then I fell sick in both December and early February!


End file.
